5d's Studio: Falling Inside the Black
by Kiryu's Dark Flame
Summary: The music video made by the awesome 5d's group called "Falling inside the black" by Skillet. DO NOT Own the song. Please do enjoy


Hey Guys! I've been getting a lot of inspiration which is good. I do NOT own the song "Falling inside the black" by Skillet but to really enjoy this one-shot, you'll have to listen to the whole song. I couldn't make an actual video so I wrote what would happen if I made a music video. Hope you enjoy~!

~Rosethorn

"Alright. Places, everyone, places!" Jack clapped out.

"I hope that I fit the part..." Aki shly said.

"This is the 5D's studio; of course, you'll be fine!" Jack proudly mentioned.

"Besides, I'm the cameraman, and Sherry's a part of the video." Yusei softly mentioned, causing Aki to blush.

She's been waiting to act with Sherry. Kiryu knew this for a month and suggested everything. He's great at designing and making costumes because it fit her style and the theme. It was a black spagetti strap dress. It had ruffles layered in such as way that it could be a rose from waist down! Sherry wore a strapless navy blue shirt with tight yet comfortable black jeans.

Crow was in charge of props and make-up. He gave Ski the watch and gave her a few touch-ups.

"Wait!" He said as he checked the table for any flaws. Seeing none, he gave a thumbs up.

"Places now!" Jack demanded.

Aki smiled then stood in front of the green screeen.

"Serious face, Aki." Jack softly reminded.

She furrowed her brows and had some intensity in her eyes.

~ In the song After Make~

Aki stood in front of the dark forest when Sherry appears suddently. Aki is then surprised and tries to grab Sherry's hand but Sherry fades away. Aki sheds a few tears.

Aki is on her bed. The room is mostly black but the door is clearly seen. She's on her side , still wearing the dress, and lets out a small sigh.

Sherry appears facing her. Aki is surprised and before she could grab Sherry, she disappears. Aki brings her arms to cross her chest and shivers as if she's could then stops before shivering with more intensity.

Aki's body position changes from laying in bed to sitting. She is looking down as if she is about to cry and Sherry enters with a kind expression. Sherry then caresses the left side of Akis's face with her right hand before picking her face up. Aki seems less worried. Then Aki is on her bed as if she died. Her hands hold flowers on her ribs. Sherry kisses her lightly on the lips before using her index finger to wake Aki up. Aki looks gratefully to Sherry.

Aki now is sitting on a rock, looking at her watch while tapping her fingers in anticipation. She gets angry, and rips off the watch before running. Tears fly out of her eyes.

Aki is sitting on her bed and Sherry turns to leave but Aki tries to grab her hand as Sherry disappears. Aki is blindfolded and shakes her head while mouthing, "'Cause I barely see at all."

The blindfold is taken off and Sherry is away before Aki could grab her.

Aki is falling in a well. The cracks of the well is shown. She is standing at the bottom of the dry well and mouthing as if she's crying, " Can I ever go back?"

Sherry stands beside her but she disappears. Aki looks at the night sky and cries, " Can you hear me?" Now, Aki is falling in the ocean with hands outstretched. She is then standing, holding hands with Sherry before she disappears.

Aki trades the things on the table to five mysterious men. She finds that Sherry is one of them, but before she could grasp Sherry's hand, Sherry disappears. Aki is holding a single vile and looks perplexed as they all disappear and the setting changes.

Aki is in prison and Sherry walks way while leaving Aki behind the bars. She screams at towards the dark, never-ending hall. She looks to the night sky and wishes upon a star.

Aki is blindfolded and shakes her head while mouthing, "'Cause I barely see at all."

She chases Sherry before falling to the ground on her knees, crying.

Aki falls into a well. The cracks of the well are shown. She's standing at the bottom, mouthing, "Can I ever go back?"

Sherry stands beside her before disappearing. Aki mouths as she looks at the sky, "Can you hear me?"

Aki is running in a dark hall. She falls down the stair case.

Aki is falling in the ocean. She stands up and wherever she looks, a block of black pops in her face three times.

Aki is on her bed, tossing and turning. She is distanced from Sherry as Sherry storms off as if they argued.

Aki looks at the cracks of the brick of the well.

Aki is then on a mountain and Sherry pushes her off the cliff. Aki is falling. She dreams of the good memories with Sherry as she closes her eyes. She mouths, "Can you hear me?"

She's drowning deeper into the ocean until she's seen no more.

~ The End~

Everyone claps.

"You were great!" Crow cheered.

"It's because of me, Jack Atlas." Jack hmphs.

"You were great. The special effects and your acting made this video great." Yusei complimented."

"You used the costume to help you act. You finally took my advice." Kiryu smirked.

"Thanks everyone." Aki blushed.

Sherry clapped, grabbing everyone's attention.

"You were great...just act less tense when someone does a kind gesture so it doesn't make you seem completely vulnerable." Sherry commented.

Aki simply bowed.

~Rosethorn

I hope that everyone enjoyed this one-shot. I am a HUGE fan of Kiryu so I will write more stories about him since there aren't enough but do message me or write in the reviews of any future pairings you'd like me write one-shots about or even stories. Just know that I am only human and if there's a lot of different pairings, I will write one shots. Please do review or critisize because I would love to improve my writing skills and continue to write fanfics for the 5d's series. Thank you all so much!


End file.
